I need to know
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Gourry leaving Lina?!


Disclaimer~ I own neither the Slayers or the song I need to know. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
I Need to Know  
  
The blonde swordsman quietly packed his bag. He had to get away for a bit. Maybe with distance the pain in his heart would fade. He felt as though his soul was being destroyed every time she causally looked his way. To her he was just a friend, a big lug she traveled with. By L~sama he wanted, no needed so much more. Sighing heavily he finished packing his few belongings. Maybeif he wasn't around for a while she would realize he meant more to her.  
  
Disgusted he grabbed his bag and left the room. He had gone over and over these thoughts time and time again. It never got him anywhere. In his opinion thinking was an overrated activity.  
  
He went downstairs stopping at the front desk. He had to check out and leave them a message saying goodbye.   
  
As he was standing there waiting for the desk clerk, he heard her laugh. He turned his head and saw her in the commons room, his sorceresses, and his love. The candlelight caressed her red hair making it glow brighter, burning with a radiance that puts fire to shame. Irrationally he grew jealous of those candles. For they touched her, the way he desired to.   
L~sama, he was losing it, jealous of candles now.   
Yes, it was definitely time to go. But still he watched her.  
  
They say around the way you've asked for me  
There's even talk about you wanting me  
I must admit that's what I want to hear  
But that's just talk until you take me there  
  
He remembered their adventures on the road. Sure there were times when she acted out of greed. And trouble and destruction seemed to follow her. But at the core she was a good person. She would never turn her back on a friend. She would go to the wall and fight tooth and nail to stop some one from harming some one she cared for. Her sherry brown eyes could fry you when angered. They could soothe and comfort you or they could beg and pled with you as she wheedled to get her way.  
  
If only she would notice him as a man. Then maybe her eyes would flash with passion and love when they looked at him.  
  
My every thought is of this being true.  
It's getting harder not to think of you.  
Girl I'm exactly where I want to be.  
The only thing is I need you here with me.  
  
Yes, time was the answer.   
  
The desk clerk turned to him and he quickly concluded his business.  
  
"One last thing, could you deliver this to Lina Inverse tomorrow when she checks out?" he asked as he handed the clerk a letter.  
  
"Certainly, Sir. We can deliver it tonight if you wish."  
  
"No. That's okay. Tomorrow will be soon enough."   
  
With that Gourry picked up his bag and left the Inn. The icy could night air stole his breath and seemed to freeze him place. He stood there lost in memories, wondering if he was making the right decision, until sudden snow flurries brought him to his surroundings with their icy kisses on his cheeks.   
He turned right and began to walk. But when he passed the window of the Inn's commons room he paused, his eyes immediately seeking her out.   
  
Ah! There she was laughing with Zel and Amelia. Yes, she'd be in good hands even if he left.  
  
If it's true don't leave me all alone out here.  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there.  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know.  
Girl you've got to let me know which way to go.  
  
He turned away from the window. Knowing he would always carry her image in his heart no matter what the out come of his leaving was. He realized that his desperate plan could fail. When he returned she could still see him only as a friend. Or while he was away she could fall in love with someone else.   
Well, he thought to himself. If that happens I'll find some way to deal with it.  
  
Cause I need to know.  
I need to know.  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know.  
  
Gourry continued walking and soon all that could be seen was a line of lonely footsteps, which were soon filled with snow. 


End file.
